In between
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: between after B.C. and before Doom in order to defeat and capture the soul of the pharoh Dartz sends his gunmen to go undercover to study Yuugi and Co. at School what will happen? Tasers, Romance, crossdressing, and mistaken sexuality oh my!
1. And so it begins

I ish back with yet another story (-.-) I will never learn will I? Oye well anyways this is a (Gasp) Doma fic! DUN DUN DUN and speaking of Doma…how many want to eternally kill kids WB/ 4kids for the horrible dubbing and slashing (raises hand) you know that I do. First off Raphael has an evil guy voice Amelda (Allister to dubbies) has bandits Keith's voice and Varon….You heard the dub!! Oh yeah and Dartz…. I can't even look at him without yelling "SHADI ON HELIUM!!" oye…I'm so afraid of what they're going to do with the pharaoh memory arc…. Moving on this takes place after battle city but before Doma begins so enjoy peeps and remember to R/R n.n

I do not own Yugi-oh that belong to Takahashi Kazuki, please don't sue me Takahashi-sama….I is but a humble fan.

* * *

"My chosen warriors, come forward" He called out; his voice echoing throughout the hollow walls of his palace. Moments passed. 

And they passed…

And passed….

And passed….

And passed….

………….

I think they are not here…

"Silence foolish narrator" the King of Atlantis spoke and called out to them again. He remained silent, his ever fading patience near to it's finale. After indeterminable moments he closed his eyes his hand moving to his robe. It slowly disappeared into a pocket taking out a remote control with a big shiny button, below it the was a meter gauge labeled "Static shock, mild high, hurt like a bitch, stun gun and fried chicken" with a setting flip by it ready to be used with malicious intent.

Dartz being the ever calm person simply set it to "hurt like a bitch" before his long delicate fingers gracefully push the giant button.

ZAP!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

A small smile came to play on his face "Good thing the Oricalcos stone also serves a purpose of a training collar" he thought so smugly. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the footsteps of his approaching warriors, the chosen gunmen of Doma.

They were….

Raphael! The leader of the gunmen, tall and with steroid-esque muscles bulging, he makes the govenator of California look like a "girly -man."

Amelda, She's beautiful, with a cute bob of red hair and petite body to match…wait a minute…THAT'S A DUDE!?! Er….a very feminine looking man he's out for revenge against Kaiba for the death of his little brother (he was not captured his brother Wilco died)

And finally…

Varon! This guy with hair to match Yuugi's nuff said also he completed a triangle between himself Mai and Jounouchi.

Dartz smiled; these were his chosen warriors that would carry out his mission, his vision to raise the great serpent to cleanse this dirty world full of darkness. Of course he had to sacrifice the lives of their loved ones to obtain them but they were dirtied creatures anyways, not fit to live in his cleansed world ideally.

(…. Anyone who wants to kick this guy in the crotch do so now….)

Yes they are the few…..

The proud….

…The groaning in pain

'Babies…' he thought. He sighed, "That is what happens when you do not beckon to me," Dartz warned as he step down from the stone steps to stand face to face to his minions. He was greeted with nods of apology. He begin pacing back and forth as his gunmen waited so patiently for his orders.

And so he paced….

And paced

And paced

"Master Dartz…" Raphael began.

"Silence! I am trying to think of a way to get to Namonaki Pharaoh"

And he began to pace yet again

And again

And again

"I think he has no idea what to do" Varon whisper to his fellow gunmen Amelda. Dartz eyes gleamed before pressing the button. Varon convulsed with a large "GAH!!" before falling onto the ground twitching. Dartz placed one of his hands on his hip while holding the remote control with his other. "I said silence," he said. He mentally sighed, training his chosen warriors may prove to be an annoyance; well the brunette anyways.

Hmm to revive his leviathan he would need a certain amount of souls and for that to happen he would need the power of the pharaoh and the Egyptian gods and to get that power he would have to find the Namonaki pharaoh and to capture the pharaoh he must know how the pharaoh thought and to know thy enemy is to be near him "sleeping with the enemy" so to speak.

"Dartz would not go far with that…nah Dartz would probably use his gunmen if we need to sex Namonaki pharaoh up…AH! The red head is pretty; he make a lovely little sex teddy"

O.O

O.O

Dartz turned to his gunmen "What?" he ask, not realizing that he was talking to himself aloud the whole time so the poor redhead heard him. Realizing his blunder he only look to Amelda stoically before saying "I said IF didn't I?" those words were less than comforting to Amelda unfortunately.

"Master Dartz…"

"?"

"The plan?" Raphael said. "Oh yes that" dart spoke turning away and look to the statue of the leviathan. "To defeat the Namonaki pharaoh and obtain his power we must study and observe him," Dartz explained. Raphael looked to him "but sir we have already seen how he duels and his status" Raphael begun.

"AH-HAH! But that is not enough my giant gorilla of a servant" Dartz objected. Raphel just mentally sighed "I am not a gorilla" he thought. Dartz began to pace again "No, we must delve deeper into him! Probe around his most personal regions to caress and stroke until we receive what we want" he explained.

"Pervert…." Varon commented before he scream again and fell twitching to the ground. "Idiot…" Amelda muttered under his breath but immediately shut up not wanting his master to taser him as well. Dartz gave him a look before continuing.

"That is why you three shall be sent to not only observe and know the namonaki pharaoh but his friends as well…" he Exclaimed initiating a pose.

The three stared at him

And he posed…and posed….

…Silence….

"You will be his shadows, and you will retrieve every ounce of information on himself and his allies" Dartz explained. At this Amelda step forward "and yes Amelda you can also retrieved information on Kaiba as well" he spoke with a smirk.

"Where do we start?" Varon cautiously ask now wary of what he said would mysteriously give him a shock.

At this Dartz smiled "Simple, you, my few and the proud shall go infiltrate and assimilate into they're social life!" he exclaimed with vigor. The three looked at him. He sighed "You're going undercover to their school" he condensed.

"…. You have got to be kidding" Amelda said.

"I kid you not," Dartz said. The three looked to each other with skepticism. "Er problem though, Raphael doesn't exactly look like a high school student" Varon said.

Dartz sighed again "Varon, Amelda, you two will go as disguise as high school students as for Raphael you will go as an educator of the Pharaohs vessel""

"Ok that will work," they all agreed.

"However" dartz began and his two different colored eyes suddenly gazed at Amelda. Amelda felt a chill run down his spine "Namonaki pharaoh has a female companion" he began.

"And?" Raphael said. Dartz said nothing but still gazed at Amelda soon Varon and Raphael followed his gaze and both turned to Amelda.

"…Oh hell no! No way! NO WAY IN HELL I'M GENDER BENDING!" Amelda objected. "It won't be that bad Melly; you get to wear those cute school girl uniforms" Varon joked. Amelda glared at him then to dartz "please Master Dartz, she isn't even a duelist!" he tries to defend on his behalf. Dartz only look to him "Calm down Amelda, this is for the great cause of reviving our serpent, some sacrifices will need to be made for the greater good" he explained.

"…. Yes master Dartz…" he said "…. pervert…" he muttered under his breath.

ZAP!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile 

"I guess this is goodbye, I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused" Malik spoke. As he and the pharaoh made their amends he began to walk to the yacht all remain silent as Anzu looked on with a sad look in her eyes. Malik stop turning slightly to her, their eyes meeting for a few moments he walked onto his yacht with his brother and sister and then sailed away.

"There they go…." Yuugi said and the group began to move on. "Anzu?" Yuugi ask.

"I'll be right there, go on," she said. Yuugi remained silent before nodding. As she was left alone, the yacht faded away into the distance until it was no more.

A tear slid down her face.

* * *

Back to Doma… 

Amelda was pissed.

Not slightly pissed not even moderately pissed; he was **pissed.** Why did HE have to be the cross dresser!? Granted he looked quite feminine but that was no reason to have him subject to as this! For goodness sakes he joined to avenge his brother! Not to play hopscotch with a preppy cheerleader! He made a growled as he look to the school uniform laid on his bed and groaned.

This was not what he signed up for.

And so our Anti-heroes get ready for their oncoming mission, for better and for worse.

T……….B………….C……!!!!

* * *

…Man I am so rusty writing…Xx hopefully it'll turn out better but yeah! R/R and leave suggestion etc ja ne!

fOX


	2. Amelda

Hey there and welcome to another chapter of IN BETWEEN! O.O wow 10 reviews already woot! Thanks a lot and please feel free to send comments suggestions, hope dreams etc etc. Btw Amelda has kick ass looking boots!

Not owe Yu-gi-oh.

Ch.2 Amelda's Transformation! Operation: Release the woman within

* * *

Amelda sighed as he look to the uniform with disgust, 'Why did I have to be the girl!?' he thought angrily. 

(Knock knock)

"What!?" he snapped still mad at the fact that tomorrow he be wearing a skirt instead of pants, the thought came to him. What if…he had to wear ladies panties? His hands clasp both sides of his face in horror 'Noooooooooooo!' he mentally wailed.

"Hurry Amelda, Master Dartz wishes to see you in your disguise" Raphael spoke from the door. Amelda grumbled but held back his tongue. "In a minute…" he grumbled and began taking off his shirt.

(A minute later)

O.O

O.O

O.O

-.- "What?" Amelda grumbled. Varon twitched "Ugh…that's just disturbing" He said. Raphael did not speak, as neither did their leader. Dartz Slowly step down and stood before the red head, Amelda felt a chill in him suddenly.

"Hmmm…" Dartz began and with one of his slender hands tilted Amelda's chin. Amelda twitched "what is he doing….?' he thought getting nervous seeing he was getting closer and closer to him. Dartz suddenly pulled away.

"This will not work at all…" he spoke. Varon gave him a look "Amelda is already a girl!?" He began then…

(ZAP)

"GYAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"What did I say about interrupting me?" Dartz ask holding up the remote control. Only the sounds of something sizzling were a reply. He sighed and continued, "What I mean is…I do not feel the woman inside" he finished.

Amelda gave him a look, Woman inside, WOMAN INSIDE!?!?!?! HE WAS A BLOODY MAN!!!! Thoughts of decapitating his master began to play through his mind. "Yes, Amelda! You. Must. Release…. The woman in you!" he posed again as lights shone upon him.

"With all due respect Master Dartz…It's bad enough you're making me do this!" Amelda spoke. Dartz looked to him.

"Don't fret my dear child, I will help you" he assured. Amelda blinked "really?"

"Yes…. Just leave everything to me"

* * *

"Helloooooo! Welcome to earthly paradise can I help you?" 

"……………………….You have got to be kidding me" Amelda only replied. "My name is Claire, and I own this beauty salon, slash shopping store/spa" the one known as Claire said. Amelda twitched again "ugh…" he only thought staring at the owner. He was indeed…eccentric to put it at the most least…

Ah who was he kidding this man was wearing fake hair and breasts for Christ sakes!

Dartz smiled "Yes, Claire you are widely known for you sense, fashion style and the reputation to accomplish the impossible am I right?" he commented. Claire fanned himself "Oohhh honey, you're so scrumptious I can eat you up" Claire squealed his knee high platforms clacking onto the table.

'…I rather you not….' Dartz thought.

Amelda groaned. 'Only in America….'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Man, it must suck being you!!!" Varon exclaimed before bursting into another fit of giggles. '…Mustn't…kill…' Amelda thought with murder, restraining himself the best he could. Claire wink to Dartz "so honey, for someone of your taste I know just the thing!" he spoke and hopped away, and coming back.

"This is the newest design from Chadenells oh honey with you're complexion I'm sure you get the man you want!" Claire added with a wink.

Dartz made a face 'I don't look that queer do I?' he though. He shook his head. "No, actually he is you're customer, you see, I want him to release the woman within." Dartz explain. Claire look to Amelda and step up to him. His eyes became shaped and focus.

"Hmm…turn around hunny," he stated. Amelda looked to Raphael for help but no dice then to his master who only held out the remote control. Hesitantly Amelda turned around. Claire said nothing but with both hands suddenly grabbed onto Amelda's butt.

((OoO))

Claire sighed and let go " We got a lot of work people!!" he clapped his hands.

"Amelda are you all right…?" Varon ask sincerely for once. Amelda gave him a glare "I've just been molested by a man in drag…YOU TELL ME IF I'M OK!!!" he yelled. "Come on dear! Anger makes wrinkles dontcha know?" Claire chastise. Amelda gave a warning growl to him. "Remember Amelda…do it for your brother" Dartz spoke. Amelda clenched his fists.

'For Wilco…for Wilco…" he though.

"Come now darling, we'll make you like Cinderella Ohhhhhhh I get such nice shivers!" Claire squealed again before dragging Amelda with him.

"Come on people lets make this man grow some boobs!" Claire began. "Huh!?' Amelda though when all of Claire's assistants suddenly came out from nowhere. "Strip him!" Claire said.

"No...wait--AIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"No don't be shy Cupcake nothing we all haven't seen before" Claire assured.

"HEY STOP!!! THAT TICKLES--HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!! NO NOT THERE!!! ARRRRGGHHH!!"

Oh, what a feisty little fella" Claire exclaimed. Dartz Nodded "make sure he look and fit's the part as well" he said writing a check. Claire's eyes sparkled "oh yes sir!"

"DAMN IT NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" was Amelda's last words before they dragged him off to their "Special" rooms. Only the two gunmen and their master were left in the reception.

"So…" Dartz began. The two Gunmen gulped as they heard Amelda's wild screams. Dartz remain silent.

"Who wants some ice-cream?"

"Ohh ohh ME!!!"

* * *

With Amelda...

* * *

'Lets see, first order of line….a body wax!" Claire spoke. 

Amelda jaw dropped. "WHAT!?!?!?!?" He yelled. Claire giggled, "Don't worry hun it's not as bad as you think" he assured.

"Anna will you please come in?"

"Yes sir…"

Amelda blushed as a beautiful woman with light brown hair tied in two small ponytails resting on her shoulders entered the room holding the supplies. She looked no older than Amelda himself as she looked down shyly, her glasses reflecting her calm gray eyes. 'She's gonna….' Amelda thought. He quickly looked down his towel.

"Anna will be here in a moment"

"Wait, you're not Anna!?" Amelda exclaimed. The girl giggled, "I'm sorry, but my name is Karin" she reply. "Awwwww…." Amelda thought 'well maybe Anna is just as beautiful…' he hoped.

(Thump…)

"Eh?" he noticed a glass of water suddenly make a ripple. The ground shook again as the water rippled. Amelda gulped, as the sound got closer.

(Thump, thump, thump, And THUMP!)

The ground shook on the last once, Amelda suddenly felt vaguely familiar of this situation.

"I here chief"

Amelda felt his heart stop. Claire smiled "This is our Anna!" he spoke. Amelda gulped….That was a whole lot of…Anna. "Anna arrived her two weeks ago from Russia, her English is not as good but she makes a mean wax" Claire explained. Amelda was paralyzed, before him stood a hulking woman of 6'2, her muscles bulged against the uniform as her fat lips puckered like a fish, her eyes were slanted and crazy black hair tied in a bun finish off the look.

A tiny squeak only escaped from him. "Now, we'll leave you alone then, come Karin" Claire said. Amelda shot a look of "HELP ME!!" to Karin. Karin only smiled as a sweat dropped from on her brow "she'll be gentle…I hope…" she mouthed. Amelda gulped now left alone with the Russian woman. She suddenly grabbed him and held him down the table.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Do not worry…I make you smooth as babies bottom" She replied quickly laying down the wax and sheet.

(RIP!!!)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

* * *

"So, how do you feel?" Claire ask. Amelda only sniffled as he rock back and forth in a tiny little ball. 

"My…. manliness has been stripped from me…."

"Oh posh!" Claire said and slap Amelda's bottom. Amelda jerked staring at him with Murder. "Come on honey, have you ever seen a girl with hairy legs?"

"Those are legs…_Anna_ WAX MY ENTIRE BODY!!!!" he shouted. In the heat of anger he dropped his towel.

"Oh my…aren't we eager" Claire joked.

Amelda let out a deep throat growl before wrapping the towel back on him. Claire only giggled at this "Next we have…" he began looking through his files "Ah, something nice for you're trouble" he announce happily.

"Oh joy, is it cyanide?" Amelda ask sarcastically.

Claire laughs "Oh scrumptious you're so delicious I just want to cover you in chocolate syrup and lick you all over!" Amelda looked sick just eyeing the man in disgust. "Now before you proceed further, here at Earthly Desires we like to have you enjoy and relax as much as possible during you're stay here" he said sincerely.

-.- "Well if she only waxed my legs I would be less pissed" he muttered. "Now now, did you pay the check?" he ask Amelda shook his head "Exactly! Now shut that cute lip of yours and hurry you tight cute bottom to the massaging area" he clicked his tongue at this and he skipped forward. Amelda gulped "He is not going anywhere near me" he muttered following warily.

As he walk in he only found himself again with the one name Karin. She blush seeing him only in his towel "Oh hello" she mange a smile through her blush. Amelda froze.

He was practically naked…and a cute girl with glasses was going to give him a massage unless…. He suddenly shivered.

"Is…. Anna going to massage me?" he spoke the thought of 230 LBS of pure muscle cracking him like a rag doll did not fit very well in his stomach. She only shook her head "Nope, I'm going to give you the massage" she said. Amelda sighed in relief.

"Now please lay here and we'll get started shall we?" she said. Amelda nodded sharply as he rigidly made way to the massaging table. As he laid down he took deep breaths "I am a warrior of Doma, this will not faze me…" he began to repeat to himself.

"You're so tense…" She spoke as she began to massage his back.

'I AM A WARRIOR….I AM A WARRIOR!!!' he screamed in his head, he never been touch so intimately by a woman before. 'Calm down Amelda, it's just a massage…but she has such soft hands…' he argued with himself. 'Get a hold of yourself man! If you can't even be cool about a massage then how are you going to fool the Pharaoh and his friends!?"

'Say that to Amelda Jr why don't you…'

He let a deep sigh noticing Karin was in front now massaging his blades. That when he noticed her skirt rising ever so slowly….

And pale blue panties with lace roses sewn upon them…

He suddenly jerked up as a massive nosebleed erupted like a geyser, frightening the poor girl. Amelda said nothing but ran to the bathroom to get himself clean 'Up.' Karin only blinked in confusion "Was I massaging too hard…" she asked herself.

(Later on)

"Now here are your clothes!" Claire spoke handing him a bundle. Amelda only looked to him before unwrapping it, his face then turned pale. "Oh…hell…. freaking…no…." he spoke as he held up a pair of uhm…. Ladies unmentionables…

"Oh come off it, it's nothing you haven't seen anywhere"

"THIS IS A THONG!!!!"

Amelda growled, "Seen yes. Worn…let me think. NO!!!!!" he practically yelled at him. Claire was unfazed however and took it with good humor. Now, don't over exaggerate, women's lingerie has come a long way you know" Claire added. Amelda raised a brow "Hoo? How so?"

Claire giggled "Boy shorts!!" she squealed with delight. Amelda groaned in frustration as his hand slapped his forehead. "Oh come on, boy shorts are a LOT better than wearing butt floss. Though, you do have the cheeks for them" he complimented. Amelda said nothing but took in deep breaths, trying not to kill this cross dresser before him.

"And also" Claire began.

Amelda looked to him in question. Claire then popped out with a wide grin "SOME BOOBIES!!!!" he exclaimed holding some er…. Silicon…. Dear lord this man has problems…

Amelda twitched, he had enough! Hell no was he going to take any further abuse. "Screw this! I'm going home!" Amelda yelled turning away only to bump into a muscular chest. He slowly looked up then gulped "Er…. Hi Anna…." he said.

"You stay here"

Amelda gulped again then heard laughter as he turned to see Claire giggling…then laughing….then cackling.

Amelda just got the willies. "I'm sorry Dear, but you can't leave until the job is finished, you see I adore your honey muffin of a employer and cannot let such a snookums as he down you see?" Claire explains. 'Sicko…' Amelda thought.

"So make this easy on you now will you?"

Amelda looked incuriously "You can't do this to me!" he exclaimed. He then noticed Karin "Karin! You--Karin?"

"I'm sorry but…" she suddenly look up, eyes gleamed with sadistic air "Karin…?" Amelda said in a squeaked. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO!!!" She laughed ripping her salon uniform and appeared in a dominatrix outfit, her hair let down as the leather tighten around her, she grabbed hold a whip"

"WHAAAAAAAA!?!?!!" Amelda screamed. Karin giggled "Remember Amelda; It's always the quiet one's, now….GET ON YOUR KNEES AND LICK MY (Censored)!!

((O-O))!!

"Now honey, we can do this the easy way-- Oh who am I kidding, that's no fun; KARIN!"

KER-SNAP!!!

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

TBC!!!

* * *

Bahahahahahahaha! You're just going to have to wait until next episode to see how Amelda looks (laughs) next chapter will be Raphael and his journey into teacherism! 

r/r please

fOX


	3. Raphael

Hi there! Long time eh? I know I haven't update in a LONG time so me sowwies but life…eh! Anyways for today's chapter we have a special guest, Kakashi from Naruto! And he has been given the honor to teach Raphael to become a teacher! D enjoy

Btw, do you think I should make a manga of In Between? Or should I put out a whole new story? Vote please!

Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto, both works belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto

****

Raphael and a Thousand Years of Pain!

* * *

Now, as Amelda was left in the evil clutches of Claire and Karen, the remaining trio were currently at a local dairy Queen, doing what they suggested last chapter, eating ice cream. Varon was currently helping himself to a blizzard while Dartz was currently enjoying his banana split as for Raphael a simple vanilla ice cream was his choice snack.

"So, who's next?" Varon ask hesitantly, and he had good reason, if this happens to Amelda the good man knows what else Dartz had in plan for the remaining two. Dartz said nothing but only lifted one of the bananas, as he held it by the tip it dangles above his mouth, the brunette and blonde look on in wonderment. Then as their eyes widen so did Dartz's mouth and he gulped the entire banana whole.

"…Good Saint we are perverts" Varon and Raphael thought. After engulfing the entire banana Dartz resumed his calmed position "Well, I suppose our giant baboon should take some lessons for higher learning" he suggested.

Raphael twitched.

"Oh yeah, you're suppose to be the teacher" Varon commented. Dartz sighed "Unfortunately, but I hardly think this chimp can pull it off by himself."

Raphael yet twitched again.

"Fortunately I know the perfect place" the smug Atlantean finished. Varon look to him questioningly "Really?" he ask. Dartz nodded "Yes, it's just on the other side of this mall!"

"…. Your kidding right?"

_Zap!_

"AAGH!"

"Do not question me," Dartz said engulfing another banana whole as Varon was left on the floor twitching.

* * *

"Ah! Welcome to the Konoha-Gakure (1) ninjustsu way of teaching!" 

O.O "Oro?" Varon said clueless. Dartz only smiled smugly "Yes, I was wondering if you can train this baboon on the right of me to be a decent teacher" Dartz explained. Raphael's muscles twitched as his Master kept on and on insulting him.

'I could squeeze his head like a zit…no must resist sinister thoughts…'

"Give him a banana to see what happens too!"

'That's it, he going down' Raphael thought his knuckles cracking.

"DARTZ SPECIAL TECHNIQUE! HURT LIKE A BITCH ELECTRIC ATTACK!"

_ZAAAAAAAAAP!_

"OH KILL ME NOW!" Varon screamed, his body suddenly convulsing and he dropped dead on the floor, his pupil dilated and he only twitched every couple of seconds. "Woops…I forgot to aim at the baboon…" Dartz apologized but that display certainly changed Raphael's mind of popping Dartz's head like a zit.

The disciple of the dojo only shuddered at this "Please…come in this way, our sensei will be with you shortly" he offered and so they came in, well except Varon for Raphael carried his limp body with them and unknown to Raphael's keen hearing he heard the disciple saying "He be here soon…. my ass…"

This did not bode well.

(2 hours later)

"…Where is this head of the dojo?" Dartz asked, his patience now completely empty, his eyes flickering with intent to murder, the disciple only sweated at this "Please…I'm sure he'll be here by now…" he assured. "He is very rude, making potential costumers wait like this" he added, malice in his voice. The poor disciple only gulped at this.

Dartz frowned. If this man would not come in the next minute he would steal every soul in this dojo as well as the absent sensei.

"Ah, did you wait long?" a voice appeared from nowhere. The trio looked around. "SENSEI! How many times must I tell you not to be late with customers!" the disciple snapped.

'Where is he?' Raphael thought. Suddenly a bright puff of smoke appeared from the room as it disappeared a form took its place. "Well I am here now aren't I?" the sensei spoke.

"DUDE A NINJA!" Varon exclaimed. And indeed he wore a garb to make him look like the real deal. He wore a black skintight body suit; the only other clothing was a dark green vest of many pouches. His mouth was covered with the tight fabric as was his right eye covered by his Hitai-ate; it had a steel piece in the middle as well of an emblem, which what appeared to be a leaf. Even despite the cold he wore zori sandals. His expression was that of a "Meh" composition while his silver like hair stood at an angle.

He definitely looks like a ninja all right.

"Are you Hatake Kakashi?" Dartz ask. The sensei nodded at this "Yes I am" he replied. Dartz twitched slightly, offended that this man seemed unfazed by the fact he made **HIM** wait for two hours. "Lets make this blunt; I want you to teach this gorilla how to become a high school teacher, is that a problem?" Dartz challenged.

Kakashi only looked to him and then to Raphael and Varon "hmmm…. Based on my first impression, I'd have to say…I hate you!" All three made a face.

"But since you are paying for my services I must comply" he said, and with his right hand made a "Gimme money' motion. Dartz only remained silent before handing him the check "This better be my moneys worth…" he said to him.

Kakashi look to the check…. He twitched slightly "excuse me for a moment…" he said and walked out of the door. "ICHA ICHAPARADISE!"

A cold wind only moved into the room.

* * *

"Fight the good fight Raphael" Varon encouraged before he left with his master, only the blonde and the ninja known as Kakashi were the ones remaining in the room. "Well lets us get this over with, come with me" Kakashi said. Raphael only remain silent and followed the silver haired shinobi.

"If you are thinking anything like me then I imagine you will want to get this over with quick, am I right?"

Raphael nodded. Kakashi smiled through his mask "Good good, hm don't talk much? I like you already!" and with that the two proceeded to the main room.

Raphael only sweat dropped at this.

Kakashi stopped and turned to Raphael "here is where you will start your training in not only the way of teaching but the Konoha-Gakure way of teaching" he began. Raphael nodded at this unsure if he should take that as a threat or not.

Kakashi continued "First, I will teach you the basis, after the training you will be tested by taking charge of a set of my own pupils for the day, they may not be in high school but are a handful…especially Naruto." he explained. "Now being a high school teacher is a lot like ninjutsu. You must make yourself invisible and ready to strike!"

"Uh-huh"

"First off we shall start with Taijutsu: the art of the trained body" he began, his hand disappearing into his vest. Raphael rose his eyebrow in confusion "Taijustsu…that's hand to hand combat…why is he going for something?" he thought.

BA-BAM! The sound effects roared when the silver haired shinobi took out the latest volume of MAKE.OUT. PARADISE! Raphael twitched "What are you doing…?" he ask. Kakashi ruffled his head ' "oh? This is the latest volume, I'm dying to see how it ends, carry on with the training" he assured.

Raphael twitched again, insulted that this supposed teacher was ignoring him as well as his duties to his employer. He felt his patience fading, as the ninja pay no heed to him turning the pages of the manga, a blush on a visible cheek displaying. Raphael temple throbbed in irritation.

"I really think we should continue on" Raphael tried but alas Kakashi only ignored him. Screw this he thought, his Oricalcos stone activating in attempts to seal this man to his doom. When the green light flashed the ninja had disappeared. Raphael's eyes shot out 'Where did he?' he thought.

"You know attempting to kill a student to get his attention is not a good tactic for a teacher to use" the ninja's spoke. Kakashi was crouched right behind the tall muscular blonde, his hands in the sign of the tiger, which could only mean one thing.

"Like teaching, showing your back so many times is poor ninjutsu' Kakashi grimly stated. Raphael turned in an attempt to face him but alas it was too late and he would succumb to the horrible fate. Kakashi eyes glinted as he lunged for the kill.

"BEHOLD! KONOHA-GAKURE'S MOST SACRED TECHNIQUE! **A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!**

Raphael's eyes widen as saucers when he felt a strong powerful force…go up his ass. The pain was excruciating as he instantly howled and grabbed his ass, unknown to the fact that he literally shot up like a rocket.

"YEAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

(BAM!)

What a sickening sound that was, half of his body ripped through the paper sliding doors of the dojo. Oh yea, he was definitely knocked out cold, oh the humanity of it all!

Kakashi only rubbed his hair, slightly embarrassed "Hmm…maybe I did it too hard…?" he spoke to himself, sighing he began to walked towards the currently unconscious blond. After swiftly pulling him out, he kicked him lightly until Raphael regain somewhat consciousness.

" I guess that does it with your special attack, so would you like to start over on student and teacher? " he ask, an innocent smiled tugging at his lips. "Uuuuugghhhh…" was Raphael only replied. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "I guess I did go to far…oh well n-n."

After a couple of moments Raphael finally retain full awareness of his surrounding, his eyes landed on themselves on the silver haired shinobi and he grimaced 'The face of evil...' he thought and mentally scowled at the scarecrow (2).

"…Lets get this over with" Raphael replied and began to sit down--but alas! A thousand years of pain held true to it's name.

Oh yeah…his ass was KILLING him. He had to stifle a whimper, the pain shooting through him. Not only was he humiliated but he was violated as well…this was a sad day for Raphael indeed.

"Don't worry, it'll go away in an hour or so" Kakashi assured, then his took a pensive look, his left hand rubbing his chin "…If not you might have to go to the hospital" he concluded. Raphael heart stopped "WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Would you like to know what happens if it doesn't go away?"

…. What?"

" -.- The pain? You know…when I stuck my finger up your butt?" he reminded. Raphael only looked at him questioningly, that did not sound right at all. Unfortunately for him Kakashi caught the meaning behind his words.

"n-n Oh did that sound wrong?" he ask. His eyes glinted again, taking out a fan from his vest. As he opened it, Raphael eyed him warningly.

"Shame on you my student!"

(Smack)

"There will be no dark thoughts in my school," the ninja scolded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"No yelling at the teacher!"

(SMACK SMACK SMACK!)

X-X

He gritted his teeth "for the glory of master Dartz…for the glory of Master Dartz…" Raphael began to repeat to himself, now blocking Kakashi attacks. The ninja suddenly stopped his onslaught "ahem…speaking about your _master_?" Raphael look to him questioningly "you have a problem with that?"

"No problem, just that he acts weird"

"…."

"What, he does, unless I speak lies, am I?"

"……………"

"That's what I thought" Kakashi said slightly smug. He turned another page of Icha-Icha paradise. Raphael sweat dropped, he was back right to square one, but this time he wasn't going to try to kill him, he didn't want 2,000 years of pain now did he? So he decided to try another tactic, talking to the guy.

"Sir, this is very rude of you, my master has paid for your services and you are not doing your job" Raphael said firmly. Kakashi was silent until he look to him "sorry, were you speaking? I was picking my ear" and with that he flick some earwax from his pinky…

And landed right on Raphael's face.

"Sir…." he growled through his teeth. Kakashi lazily look from his book to Raphael he sighed "Here, if you can manage to get this bell from me then you will have my attention simple?" Kakashi challenged. Raphael look at him as if he were the dumbest thing alive.

"If I get the bell then I have your attention "

"Yes"

Raphael look to the bell then to Kakashi, he thought and shrug, compared to what he had just experienced what else did this man had left? "I take your challenge" the blonde oh so boldly stated.

Hour and a half later

"Wow, I think that was the best volume of come-come paradise yet!" Kakashi exclaimed closing his precious book before placing it back to in his vest. He looked around, sighing he took one step to the right and Raphael landed face first onto the floor, yet another failed attempt to capture the bell.

"DAMN IT!"

"Don't feel so bad, my cell couldn't get their hands on the bells either" Kakashi assured. Raphael just sighed and slump to the ground. Kakashi smiled through his mask "well now that you have spent the last of your energy lets get started on with the rest of the lesson shall we?"

O.O

"What?"

"Well I finished my book so lets proceed on" he repeated. Raphael look to him in bewilderment at the moment he wanted to cuss out the man but at the moment, he was too darn tired to do so.

"You have learned the first lesson, perseverance! This is very important in both ninjutsu and high school teaching" Kakashi explained. Raphael arched a brow. "If you are to be an instructor you must have perseverance, in order to get through the day while idiotic retards drone on or in English the students"

"…. I see"

" Now that you have learned entire lesson I must ask you, what type of teacher do you plan to be?"

Raphael couldn't answer; he had not thought of the options of what type pf instructor he would be. "Well to make things easier I have English, Math, and Physical education" Kakashi began. He look to him.

"Lets go with P.E. since you already buff"

Raphael nodded. "Well then you have learned taijutsu, now for genjutsu; the art of illusion" the jounin stated. Raphael look to him "and this will help me in P.E. how?" he ask. Kakashi blinked "you'll find out now for the second segment of your training" that said his hands began to make some jutsu movements, in a giant puff of smoke a dodge ball appeared.

"Second challenge, you need to tag me out with this ball"

"Ok…"

Kakashi lazily threw the ball at Raphael "Ready?" he ask. Raphael snorted gripping the ball, Kakashi just stayed there with his calm demeanor waiting for Raphael to hit him.

"Aren't you even going to move out of the way?"

"I don't need to"

"You'll get hit"

"No I won't"

"…" Raphael glared at him; he just **hated **the way Kakashi was so calm with his stupid I-don't-need-to-worry-because-I'm-a-kick-ass-shinobi-and-I-could-ass-rape-you-again-attitude.

…

He just better throw the stupid ball

Gripping his feet he threw the ball with all his force, it cut through the wind at amazing strength ready to make impact with the lidded eyes shinobi just standing there. Kakashi closed his eyes and took one step to the left, the force of the ball just making his hair sway a little. The ball bounce against the wall towards Raphael but luckily for him he caught the ball back again.

"Try again" Kakashi spoke. Raphael look the ball again before throwing it at Kakashi.

He missed…

"Again"

He gritted his teeth and threw the ball again, except instead of a straight shooter he slightly moved his posture while throwing it, Kakashi looked at him lazily "The same strategy again?" he ask.

That was when the ball curved.

"Whaa!"

Raphael grin "CURVE BALL NO JUTSU!" he shouted. Kakashi was taken by surprise as the ball impacted with him. 'YES!' Raphael mentally cheered. Kakashi stumbled he look to Raphael.

"Pretty good I'll admit" he began. Raphael look to him confused.

"But not good enough" Kakashi spoke right behind Raphael. Raphael froze; how did he? Raphael barely got out of the way when Kakashi threw the ball at him. He gulped, seeing the insane speed the shinobi hurled the ball. The scarecrows eyes glinted "Now to show you dodge ball no jutsu the right way"

Raphael couldn't even down a gulp; those words shook his body cold. He only blinked for a second but the next thing he knew over twenty Kakashi's surrounded him, all gave a slightly sadistic smirk showing through the mouth fabric while they all gripped the dodge ball.

…Crap

"As I have said before you will be taught the ninjutsu way of teaching, unless…you want to give up now?"

"…No"

"You sure?"

"…I'm sure"

"Kakashi raised a brow" aren't you even going to move out of the way?" He ask. Upon hearing these words Raphael smirked and gave the ninja a challenging gaze.

"I don't need to"

"You'll get hit" Kakashi warned. Raphael broke out into a grin, hate to admit he hadn't had a challenge like this in quite a while, and if he played his cards right, perhaps this strange man could teach him that Sennen Goroshi (thousand years of pain)

And then the next time master Dartz would insult him--BA-BAM! Two flaming fingers up the butt!

Wait...that's didn't sound right at all O.o

"No I won't" Raphael repeated the same words Kakashi had once said. Kakashi look to him a smirk tugging his lips 'Hm, he's going to be very interesting to teach' he thought.

And with that all twenty Kakashi's hurled the dodge ball to the leader of the gunmen.

tBc

* * *

One thousand years of apologies! (runs away) I'll update ASAP!

(1) Konoha-Gakure or Hidden Leaf Village this is the name of the Village Naruto lives

(2) Kakashi means Scarecrow in Japanese

And that it until next time r/r and PLEASE give out some ideas for Varon's chapter

See ya

fOX


	4. Varon

Welcome to another chapter of In Between even though the arc may be over this fic is far from it. Once again thank you for your input.

Once again BIG THANKS To Vaz! She had a crucial part in creating this and the last chapter, everyone say thank you to Vaz (holds up a squirt gun full of Wasabi) or else!

WARNING: Due to Varons Naughty Fantasies there is a M rated scene so I guess the fic has to be that rating now

Do not own Yugi-oh

In Between: Badly Written musicals, Varon, and Panties? Oh my!

* * *

Varon was deathly afraid.

It could have been the fact that he had no idea of the horror his master had in store for, or it could have been the paranoia of being randomly electrocuted for saying something objective, stupid, or plain wrong. Perhaps, it could have been the fact that he did not wear his blue socks today instead of his striped ones. Or perhaps he did not have any boxers on and so his crotch was forcibly conformed to a pair of tighty whities.

Or maybe that itch in the butt that just wouldn't die.

Either away he was afraid, so very afraid. Dartz sense his uneasiness and couldn't help but let a sadistic smirk show he mentally chuckled seeing the boy clearly uncomfortable most likely running worse case scenarios through his mind.

"Are you ready for your assignment? " Dartz asked.

"…No…"

ZAP

"GYAAAHHHH!"

"Well?"

"Yes…Dartz (twitch) sama…"

"Good let us return to the sanctuary of solitude!"

"…Don't you mean your house in the middle of the ocean?" Varon corrected. Dartz was silent "you really know how to kill a moment" he muttered and walked on ahead. Varon simply followed "Why do we need to go back home for?"

"We're going to fly to Japan" he simply replied. Varon had a feeling this had to do with his assignment.

And so the two went forward to the other part of Dartz otherwise crazed plan, now kiddies let leave these two misfits for a moment and let us see how poor Amelda is doing shall we? Last time we had left him in the clutches of Claire and his underlings but before we proceed on I must warn you:

This will otherwise scar you for life, if you can't handle bad musicals synchronized tap dancing, gender bending or Amelda as a woman I suggest you skip this part now, if not enjoy and try not to choke on your tongue, that is all.

Now moving on Amelda was left in the clutched of Claire let's see how he is doing shall we?

Meanwhile at Earthly Desires…

"Now, are you ready to become a woman?" Claire asked.

O-O "HELL NO!" Amelda answered quickly and bluntly. Claire ticked his tongue "oh posh now, becoming a woman is a very beautiful thing you are like a rose bud waiting to bloom into her lovely sexuality" he explain smiling a little too happily. Amelda shivered, desperate to get out of this horrible experiment a list of excuses began to run through his mind.

"W-What if I get pregnant!"

O.o …

"I can't get pregnant now!" Amelda didn't know that he was sprouting nonsense the evil stares, the leers they finally got to him and he was desperate to leave. Claire chuckled "Oh sweety, men can't get pregnant" He gave Amelda a reassuring tap on his butt.

Amelda was beyond disturbed now.

Claire sense uneasiness and winked, he needed a way to calm this boy down so he could let his magic run free but how? Ah, he thinks he got it! 'Oh Claire you're so smart I swear if you weren't me I rape you and lick you down with honey' he thought to himself.

( Wtf? Oo )

As he was preparing his great musical score Amelda yet again was tip toeing his way out, praying to the greater powers for a miracle "Oh great divine power if you really are there please save me from this hell hole." he prayed. Claire pop up in front of him "you not going anywhere"

Apparently the divine powered didn't exist or it was laughing its ass off at Amelda.

"Oh my dear friend, you just don't know the beauties of being a woman" Claire began. Amelda scowled at him "and I don't want to!" he scoffed trying to get away. Claire cracked his knuckles 'It's Showtime'

The lights began to dim, Amelda gulped his spine turned into ice 'what the hell is going to happen…?" he thought. A simple spotlight turned on and it shined onto Claire sitting on a lone stool, another light flashed and besides him was Anne, cracking her knuckles and neck, she sat down on the piano and began with a tune.

"Now, young lady do not be afraid, you are like a rose, you wait to bloom against the suns warms rays…" Claire began. Amelda stepped away as the cross dresser Stood from his stool and walked to the piano, and leaned against. As Anne played a soft melody, it's tune comforting Amelda couldn't help but feel slightly drawn to it.

" Like a rose, you wait to bloom…spread your petals onto the warm sunlight"

At this along with the piano, the saxophone began, harmonizing the two single entities in unity.

"Take my hand young lady, let me guide you to the path of woman hood, the changes of within is not to be feared for you bloom each day and you struggles to explode into full maturity!"

As if on cue the light exploded fireworks blazed out and to Amelda complete horror the salon turned into a stage, and all of the workers came out in rock uniforms and to guitars blazing.

"This rose our destiny, accept thy fate!

Let it guide you and the blood shall flow in,

The destiny is hard

Yet you will overcome, like the rose,

It will prick

But it keeps growing!"

"But speaking of blood you may need these_" _Claire broke off and handed Amelda some tampons. Amelda yelled in disgust.

"Don't bitch

Or complain

I am here so no more worry.

I will style you hair

Clean you nails

And hide that penis!"

"A woman is lovely,

So lovely with nothing but love to give awaaaaay!"

"Let this hand guide you

And lead you down to the paaaaath!"

"AND THEN YOU WILL BLOOM! YOU WILL BLOOM INTO THE LIGHT GO FORTH MY LITTLE FLOWER!"

"YOU MY FRIEND MAY NOT HAVE A VAGINA BUT WE SHALL CREATE THE PERFECT MANGINA!

"I'M KEEPING MY BALLS!"

"FUCK THIS!" Amelda made a run for it but was stop by deranged hair stylists and they proceed to drag him into a room. He tried screaming for help but no one could hear him.

"I WANNA DIE!"

"Not that now, first we must complete the process! Your hair so short, it is the opening an every woman's soul, for your complexion I have just the thing, Lovely curled locks which are pink!

"DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR!" He growled almost biting off Claire's fingers as he try to touch his precious locks.

"Don't fret we have wigs"

"…I hate you all so much!" He uttered more pissed that he was chained against his own will. Some people jumped for whenever they try to even touch a strand Amelda would lunge, canines ready to shred any unsuspecting flesh. Claire made a humph.

"Can't you at least pick a more masculine color, like black or maybe RED!"

"No!"

"Can't I be a tomboy?"

"Ugh, tomboys are all butch!"

"…What's your point?" he spoke. Claire glared at him "Sacrifice for the greater good, like honestly!" he spoke back, exasperated. At this Amelda remembered Wilco, his pain, his revenge. He growled and look to Claire, piercing gray eyes, "get it over with then" he gritted his teeth.

(Back with Varon and Dartz)

"Varon, would you stop that…?" Dartz asked for the fifth time. Varon kept on closing the curtain then opening then closing it again.

"I SWEAR THERE'S SOMETHING ON THE WING!" he yelled.

Dartz glared at him then look at the window "idiot nothing is there" Dartz said and sat back down. Varon twitched slightly, this was supposed to be a first class plane ride but something so simple as glancing out of the window shot that dream down. He knew what was there, but why couldn't anyone else see it?

HE closed his eyes 'calm down' he repeated; it could have been nerves of Dartz trying to kill him, or the fact that there was a LEPRECHAUN DESTROYING THE PLANE WING! He shook, he knew that tiny green munchkin was outside; his sharp fangs were ripping the metal as he thought, planning to plunge him and thousands of people into their deaths. So, Varon did what any man with severe let jag and paranoia would do.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEE!"

He snapped.

ZAAAAAAAAP!

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Ouch, that one had to hurt…

"Now Varon, calm yourself, before you are thrown off this plane" Dartz menaced and with that he put on his head phones and took out the latest volume of Evil Psychos Who Want to destroy the World and Pharaoh monthly or EPWWDWP. This month it featured a white haired youth by the title of Yami no Bakura, he smiled 'Oh, he has a list of the namonaki pharaoh's most embarrassing moments- What? He has a fear of bunnies?' he thought with glee.

Varon clattered his teeth trying his best not to stare out the window "Just my mind" he repeated, sweat beaded down his face maintaining control but at last he couldn't keep strong and open the window, only to find the demon leprechaun, his face pressed against the window. Varon eyes shrank to dots as the monster stared at him; it grinned showing rows of razor sharp teeth. It opened it mouth and in a voice on helium it bellowed:

"WHERE'S ME LUCKY CHARMS **BITCH**!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped, shocked and turned to the brunette scrambling over Dartz and diving onto the ground. "LAND THE PLANE!" he wailed running to the pilot area. He burst through the door seeing the pilot's hat behind his seat. "Land the plane! We're fucked if we don't!" Varon practically yelled.

No Answer.

"ARE YOU DAFT? LAND THE PLANE!" He exclaimed; still no answer. He growled. He marched to him and turned the seat "LISTEN--" he stopped, his color left his body. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!" it was none other then the Leprechaun, he tipped the pilot hat.

"If I can't fine me lucky charms that way then I'll just break this plane into pieces and gather them that way" with that he pushed down the steering wheel and the plane lunged down with force. Everyone yelped out in surprise.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Varon yelled and lunge at the wee leprechaun.

"We are experiencing some turbulence please remain in your seat."

Dartz did not pay any heed, he was currently engrossed in an article about how incest is the best and your sister should be put to the test by a Yami no Malik. So of course he wouldn't notice the plane pulling a 360. People were wailing and moaning in agony as the plane went up and down. Like a tricked out pimp car would be (unsk unsk unsk! XD)

"What is going on in there!" one of the passengers ask trying to get through the flight attendant but she remained firm and tried her best to clam every one down. "Please remain in your seat, you have nothing to worry about" she assured. As she continued talking a girl of seven peered into the cock pit seeing a brunette running like a headless chicken punching the tiny body who attached itself to his face.

She tugged her mother's sleeve "mommy" she began, but her mother was too busy complaining to the flight attendant.

Varon gave a muffled scream and ran blindly into the wall, the force made the leprechaun loosen his hold. He threw the wee munchkin down on the floor. The little girl eyes widen slightly seeing the brunette man pat his elbow before pile driving the thingy.

Once…

"EEEE"

Twice…

"EEEE"

But thrice!

"EEEEE!"

Again she tugged on her mothers sleeve but her mother wouldn't listen so she did the only thing a seven year old would do. Watch the fight. She saw the munchkin lunge in mid air and grimaced when she heard the man scream; it had rip out a good portion of his hair. In retaliation the man dropkicked it and a loud THUD was heard after it hit the wall.

"HAH!" Varon laughed but stopped seeing the tiny thing motionless, still he couldn't help but feel bad for it "poor little bugger" he muttered. Suddenly the leprechaun opened it's eyes and…

****

CHOMP!

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The little girl grip her mothers hand "MOMMY!" she yelled. "What is it!" she ask but was shoved roughly by Varon now trying desperately to get the little monster off his crotch. Like a madman he ran to the bathroom, he was finally able to get free and shove the leprechaun into the toilet headfirst and without a moment too soon flushed the toilet.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE" he screamed it's tiny feet kicking wildly as he turned and turned and turned until he was sucked completely into the toilet. Varon look out the window and saw it plunge to the earth, yet again he couldn't help but feel sorry for it "poor little bugger; I salute you" he said. He sighed in relief; he had saved everyone's lives including his own, then…

"HOLY CRAP NOBODY IS PILOTING THE PLANE!"

"…Shit"

And thus the plane begins to descend in a downward spiral…but Dartz didn't notice, he was joyfully taking a quiz titled "Which Bisshie badass are you?"

(30 horrifying minutes later…)

"I must really subscribe to this magazine; it has quite a lot of helpful tips" Dartz spoke going off the plane, during his leisurely reading, singing "if I can't be yours" by Thanatos from the End of Evangelion soundtrack, and taking a nap, he did not know about Varons fight with the demon leprechaun then Varon actually piloting the plane which just made it plunge towards the ground faster.

Fortunately, Godzilla, who was making his usual rounds of terror in Domino before he did the real thing in Tokyo, may he rest in peace for the next hour or so, cushioned the plane so all were saved from impending doom...at least for the time being.

"Varon, stop lagging, plans of world domination mustn't be halted!" Dartz snapped. Poor Varon just nodded, his hair was not only frazzled but a large chunk was missing, his eyes had yet to revert to their normal size and his teeth were still clenched together, as for his hands they molded as they were against the steering wheel.

ZAP!

"GAAAAHHH!"

"I said no lagging" Dartz repeated before going on ahead, Varon whimpered; he definitely was not paid enough for this kind of job.

'It could be worse…' he thought.

'At least I get to keep my penis, unlike Amelda'

* * *

"So, this is the school were going to infiltrate then?" Varon ask. Dartz nodded an evil smiled appearing on his face "Yes, soon we will probe his inner most regions until he comes to his final moments--" he stop when he notice Varon was just staring at him.

"(Cough) Let's go on in shall we?" he ask and the two proceeded to go to the head principle's office. As they walk to their destinations Varon look around in slight curiosity "So this is a high school' he thought, he had never been to a high school, heck he spent half his life in prison and the other training with Dartz. He sighed, what was the big deal?

"Dartz turned to him "Don't say anything; I will handle this" Dartz commanded, Varon glared at him; he wasn't that dumb. They came into the principal's office. A bald man of forty was busily writing down some important notes as he looked up.

"Can I help you?" he ask.

Dartz stepped up and waved his hand in front of the principal "you will allow my wards to attend your high school" he said in a most mysterious manner.

"…What are you doing?"

Dartz look to his hand "Impossible, the Jedi mind trick did not work?" he exclaimed incredulously. "Er, can I help you?" the principal asked again. Dartz immediately regain his posture while mentally cursing one Obi-Wan Ken obi for deceiving him.

"Yes, I want two of my…_children_ to attend your great school" he spoke. "Oh?" the principal replied. Dartz Nodded "Yes, this is my………_son_ his name is…Valen!"

Varon looked at him " oO my name's not Valen…"

ZAP!

"ARRGH!"

O-O

(Twitch)

"Don't mind him he has ADD" Dartz quickly lied. The principal nodded "yes will there is paper work to be done, and also it is the middle of the year" the principal began. Dartz took out his checkbook, writing in it.

"Here you go I'm sure that will be more then enough to take care of all that paperwork" he assured. The Principals eyes widened "yes sir! I am honored you have chosen this school!'

"No…the pleasure is all mine; let us go Valen" and with that the two left, well Varon was still on the ground so Dartz had to dragged him by his feet.

"Now what?" Varon ask. Dartz turned to him "you're assignment is to put this disguise on and observe this Domino city and school, it is important we know the surroundings which the pharaoh lives in" he explained.

"…You've got to be kidding me…" Varon replied in disbelief. "I leave it in your hands" Dartz answered and with that disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(2 hours later…)

"Damn... Motherfuck…" he grumbled, as he put on the dark blue school uniform. Already he had hated this whole assignment but thinking back to Amelda and the crazy transsexual and then to Raphael and the Ninja he had gotten off pretty easy. Looking in the mirror he posed "Damn, I am one sexy beast" he growled lustfully "Yes I would want me too if I were me" he chuckled yet again posing. He looked around and saw some glasses 'Someone must have forgotten these.'

Curious he tried them on; this guy barely had a prescription so Varon concluded that this guy wore glasses for fashion…what a dork. 'Though I look devilishly sophisticated with them on me' he grinned he could make ANYTHING look downright sexy. He made a face he had a feeling he would confront Yuugi and his friends in the future on bad terms, digging though his pocket he found a tie and proceeded with a very difficult task.

Trying to put his hair in a ponytail.

After several minutes of battle he had finally won and he manage to get his spike bushy hair in a downward ponytail, he posed, holding his chin with thumb and index finger. "Alo there, the names Valen" he spoke to the mirror and then he smiled his teeth making off a 'PING!'

"HURRY UP! I HAVE TO PEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Go use a tree!" he barked, adjusting his collar he came out of the bathroom after many extensive hours of preening. As he walked around the school he made a realization; he was lost.

* * *

"Haaa, I better get home soon" Anzu thought "but one more go couldn't hurt' she stood up, she always stayed after school three days a week, her P.E. teacher usually allowed her to use the school gym for practicing her dancing. Walking to her mini boom box she set it to "Crawling in the dark" by Hoobastank, she felt the song had a connection to her dream, her goals and also everyone else's and with a twirl she began to lose herself in the music and danced.

Little did she know Varon was wondering aimlessly her way.

Varon grumbled he had no idea in hell where he was going. He heard music suddenly "Huh? Someone at this hour?' he thought and decided to investigate. He was about to go in the gym but stop when he saw a brunette girl dancing so gracefully. He observed with awed at her movements with the song using ballet. When the music stop she bowed down pretending she was in front of the live audience.

Varon could help but cheer to praise her but embarrassed her at the same time. Anzu looked up shock; she didn't realize someone was watching. "That was great bird (1)" the guy spoke. Anzu just blushed "Thanks…" she replied her cheeks turning red.

"Are you a new student?" she ask. Varon nodded "yeah, the name's Valen"

'Stupid name' he thought. "My name is Anzu Mazaki," she said happily. Varon's eyes widened 'Holy crap! I found the Pharaohs girlfriend!' he mentally shouted. "Hey are you ok? You look a little pale" Anzu broke through his thoughts.

"I'm just peachy, Hahahahaha--actually though I'm lost…" he trailed off. Anzu smiled "Really? Why don't I show you around?' she ask.

"That be great"

"Good, let me just get out of these sweaty clothes" she said. 'Heh heh, fine by me' he thought, a slight perverse glint in his eyes as she went to change but he was a gentleman at heart so he waited for her returned. It wasn't long until she came back.

"Ready?" she ask. Varon nodded and they proceeded to exit the gym. Anzu was a good guide she left no detail out as she showed Varon around, as he made mental notes of what areas would be important to use later on, besides the girls locker room that is.

"And this is the English room" she said and opened the door.

"BORN TO BE WIILLLLD!"

O-O

O-O

"Aoshi-sensei?" Anzu exclaimed. The teacher stopped in mid-dance he was only in his underwear, rigidly he turn to Anzu and hissed, "Don't look at me…. STOP STARING AT ME!" he covered his face. Anzu quickly closed the door.

"Err…that was Aoshi-sensei…I think" she said. Varon continued to stare at the door "I thought Dartz had problems…" he thought.

"Who knew high school was that disturbing"

"You haven't been to school?" Anzu asked curious. Varon rubbed his neck "not really, I got into trouble a lot with the law…"

"You were in Juvi?"

"Yeah…I guess you can say that…" Varon trailed off, he didn't want to reveal anything else but chances are she would immediately reject him; his eyes went hard, after all wasn't that expected from humans? They seldom never gave chances.

"I see, but that's in the past you can have a fresh start right here" Anzu assured. Varon look to her in shock "You don't care...?" he ask. She look to him "why should I? That is something you left behind; as your first friend here, welcome to Domino" and with that she outstretched her hand. Varon, still in awe just shook her hand.

'If she only knew what I was doing now'

"Lets see my hometown!" she exclaimed and held his hand. Varon felt his cheeks go warm and he nodded "Lead the way" he grinned; this Anzu girl wasn't so bad. In a matter of an hour he had only seen a bit of the city but it was great. Anzu had showed him all the corporations (he would have to tell Amelda where to find Kaiba Corp) the arcades, bought him ice-cream and all the hangout kids around their age hanged around, and during that time he never let go of her hand.

Needless to say Varon was having more pleasure into this then business, besides he won't complain if a cute girl wanted to hold his hand.

"Yo, Anzu--WHOA!"

Varon turned to his right only to face a blonde guy.

"Hey Jou, this is Valen"

Jounouchi's eyes bulged as he stared at Varon then to Anzu "You have a boyfriend?" he exclaimed both brunettes blushed at the same time. "W-What?" Anzu exclaimed and notice she was still holding his hand, she quickly took it away "Heh, heh, Sorry" she apologized to Varon. Jou raised a brow "Anzu, how long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell any of us?' he begin to interrogate; he had gone into protective older brother mode.

'Damn blonde' Varon thought. He mustered up an innocent face "I just met her, she was showing me around mate. No need to worry over wee Anzu here" Varon assured. Jou made a scary face, which cause Varon to twitch a little.

"…How do I know you in fact have actually scored home with her?"

"Jou!" Anzu exclaimed embarrassed.

"O-O Cause I never even met you and I barely know her! Heck, her name is the only thing I think I know…"

'Besides her hot body…'

"Don't fool me buddy! I am a male; I know how our kind thinks!" he ranted. Anzu, quite annoyed by Jou's behavior stepped on his foot "Cut it out" she said.

"OW!"

Varon only snickered at him despite the threateningly glares he was receiving. "Jou, he's new in town for goodness sakes" she scolded. "Yeah! Stop hassling me" Varon chimed in. Jou pouted, "Fine, my name is Jounouchi and I'm one of Anzu's **best friend's**"

"Pleasure, an I'm Valen from down under" he replied. "He's from Australia" Anzu added.

"Whoa, really? Hey, do you guys really have giant hopping rats that can box?" Jou inquired, Varon gave him a face 'What the hell?' he thought.

"Er, kangaroos yes but then again I really wouldn't know I was in juvi half my life" he added a sheepish smile coming onto his features. Jou froze looking at him, his mouth agape "Anzu. Talk. Now" and with that he grabbed her hand and dragged her a few feet away. Varon only blinked "okay…"

"Why are you with him!" he practically screamed Anzu glared at him "you overreacting!"

"He was in Juvi!"

"And you were in a gang"

"…That's not the point!"

Varon gave off an irritated glare, he could hear the dumb blonde making assumptions about him, something told him that he was going to hate this guy more then he was going to hate him. He walked towards them, meh he had a while to kill why not do it annoying this guy?

"Stop acting like a ass!" Anzu reproach. Jou made a gruff "but if he touches you inappropriately I'll kill him!"

"Please, I'm not that perverted" Varon broke into their conversation.

"We'll see" Jou muttered. Varon had had it up to here with this guy "…Loud blonde dog" he insulted. Jou froze, his blood coming to a boil "What…did…you…say…?" he asks his knuckled being cracked. Varon smirk; looks like he hit a cord with him "I said, _Loud blonde dog_…can't you hear? Are you deaf too little doggy?"

'Uh-oh' Anzu thought and took a step away.

"KISAMA!" With that Jou charged wildly at him, Varon smirked and gracefully dodged from Jounouchi's attack.

"Too slow Fido"

"RAAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!" Jounouchi had now lost total control, Varon grinned he effortlessly dodging every attack, barking like a dog, which only made Jounouchi angrier then before.

"Stop it you two!" Anzu pleaded. "He started it bird" Varon defended.

"No one calls me a mutt!" Jou bellowed. "Dog and mutt are very different though…"Varon commented. Jou grr'ed and was about to lead a lethal punch when Anzu stood in front of him her back facing him while Varon stood before her.

"Cut it out you two!" she bellowed. Well that was enough for the two to stop unfortunately Jounouchi was in mid punch and so being the klutz that he was lost his footing and did a domino effect on Anzu and Varon.

THUMP!

"Sorry guys" Jou muttered but Anzu was knocked cold at the moment and Varon slowly regained consciousness.

That was when he noticed two soft mounds resting on his face, and they belonged to Anzu. He blushed just staring at them. Jou noticed "I KNEW IT!" he yelled pointing at him.

"WHAT?" Varon exclaimed but he just couldn't hide the damn blush. Jou jumped to his feet, hands began picking Anzu up who now was going in and out of consciousness. "Hentai!" Jou exclaimed yet again.

"AM NOT!" Varon snapped and began to stand when one of his feet tangled with Jou causing him to lose his balance but this time Jou regain his footing, but at the cost of dropping Anzu. "Anzu--" he stop his eyes widened and his mouth dropped "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" he shouted in mortification.

Anzu...had landed on Varon's face.

Varon's blush had added ten shades of red, he was snuggled between her legs, and was staring at white cotton panties, he couldn't help but drool a bit. Before Jou could correct his fatal mistake Anzu had regain full awareness

"What happen?" then she remembered; she turned to Jou.

"You're so clumsy you know that?" she begin to scold but Jou remain mortified, currently he was trying to find a way to bolt before she knew what he did to her. Beneath her Varon gulped gently and with a shaky voice he said "A…Anzu" but his voice was too soft or Anzu was too concentrating scolding Jounouchi like a little child.

"And another thing"

Varon mentally groaned, how much could a girl scold and NOT notice anything wrong with this picture. He closed his trying to remain calm but it was hard since the most private area of the opposite sex was resting right on his mouth. He almost choked when he felt her move slightly so she rubbed against him, Varon was most definitely trying his hardest to fight his urges that wanted him to do something else otherwise. 'Mustn't think of her….augh sing a song! Er…uhm…AND WE'LL ALL FLOAT ON OKAY? FLOAT ON! AND WE'LL FLOAT ON ANYWAYS!" Unfortunately his face slight moved so he softly nuzzled her.

Anzu suddenly bit her lip and blushed 'why am I getting aroused out of all places?'

* * *

(WARNINGM-RATED SCENECOMING UP! ENTERING FANTASY MODE!)

Jou took his chance to run away. "Hey come back!" Anzu yelled. 'I CAN'T TAKE THIS!' Varon mentally screamed and pulled his head off to only realized he had made a HUGE mistake.

"AHH!" Anzu suddenly panted felling being rubbed there again. "What...?" she suddenly let out a moan feeling something warm, nuzzling her there. "Geez, I barely touched and she's wet already": Varon though he fell the heat of her dampness and his instincts finally won out he gently place his mouth over her panties and suckled gently on the covered clit. "AHHH" she half screamed. She looked down and with shock "Valen?" she exclaimed.

"W-What are you--"

"Valen's eyes rolled up to her and he smirked, "I'm having some fruit" he grinned and took a light lick on her underwear. Her breath hitched.

"Relax Bird, I know what I'm doing" and with that he returned to his work.

"We can't do this right here!" she tried to protest. But he paid no heed and continued at his task at hand, he moved her panties aside and she was opened before him. Anzu shivered feeling his breath on her apex of her thighs.

"Man you wet bird, could this be a naughty fantasy?" he teased. Anzu didn't say anything, Varon smirked "well then, lets make it come true shall we?"

(Slurp)

Her breath stop below a low moan was emitted from her "Oh…kami…" she panted. "Mm, tasty" Varon grinned and began to lick her.

* * *

(Now safe to read)

'GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN! BAD FANTASY, BAD!' Varon mentally kicked himself in the crotch; he pushed Anzu off of him quickly and stood up, breathing hard. Both Blonde and Brunette stared at him, Varon felt very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Uhm…I need to go home" he said, exasperated, what Varon didn't know that he has accidentally pulled off Anzu panties when he pushed her off and was now holding them in his left hand. W-What?" he ask and followed their gaze and saw what he was holding.

Ah, Awkward silence…

"Uhhhh…Later Anzu!" Varon's mind went blank and so he did what any man would do in his position, yes; he ran like hell.

And so Jou and Anzu stood there gawking unable to comprehend what just happen of course the bystanders couldn't either and gawked at them.

"GIVE BACK MY PANTIES!" Anzu yelled horrified, she quickly fasten her hands on her skirt so the wind wouldn't blow it up. Alas, Varon was long gone by then.

Jou look to his friend "Uhm…" then a light bulb appear quickly both his hand went down in his pants and were moving rapidly after a couple of minutes he took out his own boxers

"Here, you can wear mine until you get home" he sheepishly offered. Anzu stared at him disgusted yet amazed.

"…How did you do that?"

"…I don't know OO"

(At palace Glay aka Dartz house)

Dartz was currently enjoying his favorite soap opera when he heard a loud slam echoing in the living quarters, he turned around to see Varon, he was breathing hard, his face was red, and he looked like he had not rested for years.

"Well?" he ask casually.

Varon manage to catch his breath. Tiredly, he held up Anzu's cotton underwear "Panties…" he managed in a shaky voice before falling on the ground headfirst unconscious. Dartz raised a brow looking at the now sleeping Aussie.

"Thank the gods Amelda and Raphael will be there to make sure this idiot doesn't mess everything up…" and with that he returned to his regularly scheduled programmed,

TBC

* * *

(1) Bird is suppose to be Australian slang to call a girl…at least that what I heard. 


End file.
